


Alandrine's Return

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [3]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Imported from Tumblr, batandmole.tumblr.com, featherbloodsisters.tumblr.com, kit-sunsoul.tumblr.com, mira-ashsong.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: The Nightmare begins again... but can it be defeated for good?Includes the lead up to and the conclusion of the Alternate Dalaran arc.





	1. The Clinic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a little fast and loose editing is done. I'm changing up to third person as multiple characters are involved, and at the time, I was still doing first person on the individual blogs.
> 
> These are from mira-ashsong.tumblr and kit-sunsoul.tumblr respectively, and the very beginning of what may have been the Greatest RP Event I have Ever Pulled Off.
> 
> I mean seriously. The Masters of Light and Neri's Rescue don't even come close.
> 
> It's still ongoing too. Effects of this event and Alandrine's deeds are still relevant in current RPs!

**The Clinic**

Mira ran. 

She didn't know even why she was afraid… one moment Vel was comforting her over Kerri’s death, the other…

_What was I about to do to her? At the time, I wanted desperately to have her._

_Blood was not enough for me anymore… but why?_

_Is it because of the whispers of the Legion?_

**_What exactly am I?_ **

_Not important! I belong to Master now, he bound me so that I would not return, gave me a student so I have a purpose._

_I cannot fail him!_

Yet, she was running. From what?

_I do not know._

She tripped, fell…

Instead of hitting the ground, she fell into an abandoned stair, and landed in a heap at the bottom.

Looking around I realized where she had ran to. This was the site of the Clinic that Kit’s mother had been before the Cataclysm. Rubble was all around, it had been abandoned since the Earthquake.

_Why had I run here?_

She frowned, something else was as well. The scent of blood was heavy, the feel of energies too strong.

She stood, summoning a small amount of flame to her hand for light, saw the locked door in the room.

Once it may have been secret, hidden by some magic, but now it was plain as day.

A small amount of my magic blew it from it’s hinges and she entered the tunnel it led to, followed the path to the room beyond.

Ah, the scent of blood came from here. There was a pool of it, but what of the strange pattern of energies.

She frowned as she studied them, they were not like any I felt before…

_Strange, they are closest to what I had seen Teacher Theravir do, what the Scourge magic in the Eastern Plaguelands had been._

She debated for a moment, then shrugged, thinking that if it destroyed her, she would at least see Kerri once more, and took one of her verdant spheres and threw it into the pool.

The blood parted. There was a scream unlike any from this mortal realm.

And then she saw the body. Once he was an handsome young elf. Once he had died torn apart by something. Once someone had taken great care and time to place his body together.

_Why then, did they leave him here?_

The energies were nearly at their height. Something was coming. 

Then all was still.

The dead elf’s eyes opened.

 

* * *

 

_  
"Kae!” Jane whispered urgently, “Matron Starhunter told us not to go in there!”_

_“Don’t be afraid!” I said happily, “It’s just a door, right? And then just a basement, I bet it’s full of storage for the clinic, that’s all.”_

_Nova and Jane followed behind me, “How come you keep getting us into trouble,” Nova asked, “Kae… your mother warned us not to make the Matron angry. I don’t want to get kitchen duty again!”_

_“You won’t!” I assured her, “Besides, your dad is coming back from his fishing trip to pick you up this afternoon. So you’ll be off the hook!” I stepped closer to the door, my hand on the handle, “Come on, live a little!”_

_“We’re five! We need to grow up!” Jane argued and the other two girls quickly caught up, both pulling at my back, “Kae, the older kids told us stories… there’s screaming that comes from here…”_

_“Not to mention the smell…” Nova wrinkled her nose, “It’s worse.”_

_I laughed, though it was a little nervous, and opened the door._

Kit woke up screaming. Clutching her head as she curled up on herself.  
  
It was funny, she _never_ remembered there being a basement at the Clinic before now… 

Slowly she calmed myself and grinned, “What better way than to go and find out…”


	2. The Spirit Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did really happen to Raine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a bit of editing to make it third person on Kit's post. 
> 
> Posted from kit-sunsoul and featherbloodsisters on tumblr.
> 
> I did not post this, but as it's extremely relevant to the writings. Raine's body had been stolen from the grave at the Sunwell, and actually never recovered (though they did find the ones paid to do it).

**The Spirit Healer**

Mole yawned from her place on Kit's shoulder as she led Taladren by the hand to the alcove just in front of the entrance to the Sunwell.  
  
It was still there, as quiet as ever, and the apple tree had grown, pale blossoms making the air remind me of her.  
  
“Hi Mama,” she said quietly, letting go of Taladren and setting the potted plant down in front of her tomb, “I know how you loved living things, so…” The tips of my ears burned and I set to work placing the white rose bush into the ground, “Um, it’s been a good year. Taladren’s nearly three now, and…”  
  
She didn’t remember what she talked about after that. It didn’t matter.  
  
_I don’t even know why I was there, her body had been stolen._  
  
_I just wanted to talk to her again I guess…_  
  
A few hours later she returned to the Quel'thalas home long enough to give Tal to Mira to watch after, then she headed over to the Farflight estate.  
  
Mole sniffed at her head and patted her with a paw as she flung herself on the bed in Evie’s room and started to cry.  
  


* * *

 

 

“No letters today Luna?”  
  
The girl looked up at the Spirit Healer, who had placed down the book she was reading to the Faeries, one that looked down at her with a thoughtful and caring expression.

“Lucie doesn’t want me to write her anymore, and Mr. Leos does not understand what I say,” Luna said quietly, “I can’t write Brother… the same with Vel for nearly the same reason… the letters would never reach them before I could,” she glanced away, “And Jude still hates me.”

“It won’t be forever.”

“… do you think that maybe we can save the Faeries in the other lands…?”

Raine paused, looking down at the small girl that had such hope in her eyes. And why not? The Faeries here had come from such a long way… were almost returned to the Light…

An image of Pamela Redpath came to her eyes and she sighed, shaking her head, “It’s been tried,” she said softly, “There’s one that I tried to give peace to when I was still living, a human girl. She was far too attracted to the warmth of love that others gave to move on. She preferred to watch over her family.”

“That sounds more like a personal preference,” Luna pointed out, “There might be some of our Faeries that make the same decision,” she missed Raine’s glance to the three that had nearly always been together, the three that were Eriesa’s siblings in death, all killed by the same man, not by the Scourge as most of the others had.

“There might Luna. Have you thought about what you might do after the Faeries move on?”

Luna was surprised at the question, and stared at the Spirit Healer for a long moment, “Wh…what do you mean?”

“There is a reason they insisted you ask that man out,” Raine smiled, “Luna… you will be lonely when they are gone. For so long they have been your entire life. What will you do after they change into starlight?”

There was a long moment of silence, though the only Faeries that have noticed the question were the Three, the others still continued their laughter and play.

“I suppose… that I will live the best I can…" 

It wasn’t much of an answer. But it was a start.


	3. Letter and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luce searches for answers to a long never forgotten mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, more than one part, this time from featherbloodsisters and batandmole tumblrs!

**Letters and Betrayal**

_Luna._

_You ask why I have come here? It is something that I contemplate as I well._

_Why follow the orders of someone that I hate? I want to destroy Father, not aid him. What could I possibly gain by searching for this information?_

_It is quite simple really._

_I seek these answers as well._

_You are right in thinking that this is one of the places that I never want to see again. The magics that you and I both owe much to are at the same time so vastly different from each other._

_In a way, I am a prototype still._

_The Nightmare… so much can be said of that horrid experience that many assume Kit went into alone. You are one of the few that know the truth and for it, I thank you._

_After all, I did not appear as I am to others until much later._

_What was the real curse that Alandrine gave to Kit and myself? It is obvious that she stole our childhood, but she had done that so long ago when sending Kit to that orphanage._

_How Kit can still smile, after the pain that she suffered there… for one week she was sorrowful, then with help of one she still counts as brother, despite the fact he is a troll, she never cried at that place again… it is a miracle._

_I know that I would not be able to attain that attitude. When we were bonded, I took her pain and made it into something else. For a time, that was my purpose._

_I was **her**  weapon. Not the General’s, not Quel'thalas’s, not the Horde’s._

_I was Kit’s dagger. If she had asked, I would have killed them all, hunted them and struck, tearing their throats out with my bare hands._

_She never asked. Never wanted anything more from me than friendship._

_I fell in love with her for it. I still love her._

_It is for her that I go to Shadowmoon to search for this information. To find out that the remnants of Alandrine’s Cult are truly gone. To ensure that no one will ever harm her again._

_It is why that if Judessa or the General ever dare to use my Kit… or you for that matter… I will destroy them before they breathe their next._  
  
But first.  
  
I must protect her from Alandrine. Even if it is only a memory I'm fighting.

_Lucierin._

 

* * *

 

Leona waited until Luna was finished pacing, her hands hugging close the smooth warm large egg that was in her hands, “Is she…”

“No, Kit is safe. There was nothing recent that had touched her mind, something in the far past, but it was a block, not a command,” Luna frowned, “The plan… it is a good one, but there is a flaw.”

Leona tilted her head, “What?”

“Vel. If she is going to the enemy, then what happens if they do reach into her mind, near impossible as it might seem. We can’t risk moving Kit right now either, we can assume that there are eyes everywhere.”

“What do we do?” Leona asked in a small voice, her arms hugging the egg closer to her.

“We keep our heads down, hide Luce’s egg,” Luna sighed, “Even from Kit. We have to protect her without protecting her. Luckily, no one can enter this portion of the manor without the General’s express permission, and not even Claud and Hershel have that.”

“But…” Leona gasped, “We can’t keep her from this saturday, she’ll want to see her friends.”

The elder girl frowned, “I forgot about that,” she murmured then slowly smiled, “There is one person that I can trust. He seems immune to mind control… or rather unwanted by any that would do it. He might be willing to help us.”

Leona nodded, “And I’ll ask Lor…”

“No!” Luna said quickly and the smaller girl gasped in surprise, “You can’t tell Lord Evirin or Judessa. Not until after we are sure,” she knelt down, cupping Leona’s face, “Lucierin… she trusted us with this last command, ‘protect Kit.’ We have to do it, ourselves… I already put a protection on you, but I can’t put the same thing on anyone else. We’d have to assume that whoever we ask could be compromised at any second.”

“Bu…”

Luna chewed her bottom lip, “Tell Lord Evirin. He has a right to know why Vel is a traitor to us now, but…” she closed her eyes, “The Faeries tell me many things. Much of which do not make sense. You warned Judessa last night of Loreilei’s bad scent?”

Leona nodded, “And she didn’t believe that it was an issue?” Luna continued and the smaller girl blushed, her blind gaze turning downwards.

“We cannot trust her with this. She will assume that it’s an attack of a different sort,” Luna sighed, “The General can only do so much Leona, it will be up to us,” she brushed a strand of hair from the girl’s eyes, tucked it back into her headband.

“Lucierin’s last command, that we can do. We can protect Kit from Alandrine.”  
  
  



	4. Return to Pandaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit seeks out help from an old friend about her recurring nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these are from kit-sunsoul.tumblr.com. Heavily edited to take it out of first person view.
> 
> Also we meet the nice Pandaren that bought Kit from goblins waaaaay back.

**Return to Pandaria**

Kit laid on my back in Eversong Woods, eating one of several apples in a crate next to her and Leona, “Wonder if I can get anyone to look at those for me…” I mumbled as I looked up at the sky, “Hey Mole, whaddya think?"   
  
She turned towards the little blind whelpling that yawned before taking a bite of apple and grinned, "Guess I should listen to Big Brother and not worry about it then?” she asked and Leona nodded as her apple vanished, “Yeah but,” Kit take another bite of her own apple, “Those nightmares are getting worse.”

A chirp answered that and she sighed as she sat up, “Well… no. Tyan can’t do it, and I don’t trust any other pri…" 

Her voice trailed off, "Well, there is ONE left, but uh… I dunno if we can talk to him,” Kit scooped Leona up and placed her on her shoulder, “Come on, we might catch him if we hurry. Those guys aren’t there anymore anyways.”

She tilted her head, and Kit gave her another apple, “Don’t worry, I promise that I’ll keep us both safe. You’re my kid sister, right?” she grinned, “That means that I’ll give up everything just to see you smile, that’s what Mama taught me. So don’t sweat the small stuff!”

She chirped at that as a soft light glowed in the distance and I looked up to see a shooting star, “Oh cool!” Kit said as she placed her hand over her eyes and watched it fall, “Mole! That star looked like it landed near Sunstrider Isle! We’ll have to go look for it later, kay?”

Kit didn’t notice that her face was turned towards the sky, or the gentleness that seemed to have come from the flash of light as they headed back to Silvermoon to find a portal to Pandaria.

 

* * *

 

Kit whistled as she looked at the Tavern, “Kinda weird to see it so empty,” she said as she checked on the hidden whelpling beneath my cloak, “So… he might not be here, and you gotta promise not to laugh.”

She tilted her head at the monk and then laid her head down. Kit was breaking a promise to bring her here, but Ishe couldn’t find Jude or Evie before the two had left, and it wasn’t like the Blacktalon were actually still here. Besides, why would they care about a blind whelpling?

_Jude is so gonna kill me._

Kit sighed and went up the steps, “Hey! Tongs!” she said happily as she ran to hug the innkeeper, “So,” she grinned, “You got a free room today right?”

“Please have a seat anywhere. We have the room as they have long gone,” there was a bit of a distaste in his voice, and she figured that I better not ask about what happened when those guys left, “We have not seen you in these parts lately young Kit. What brings you today?”

“Well,” she sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, “I know it was a long shot, but I was hoping to find Andy. Kinda wanted to ask a favor.”

The Pandaren stared at me, “And why would he be here?”

“Well,” I placed my arms behind my head, “Prolly cause Wrath was _y'know_. Besides, it’s not like I can sneak into Stormwind or the Alliance Shrine just to ask him to poke in my head.”

“You cannot ask for answers to your own questions,” another voice said and I slowly turned to the doorway, “Did you learn nothing in the time we were together Young One.”

Tears brimmed in her eyes at the sight of the old Pandaren, and she missed Tongs hastily bowing and the signal for him to rise, “T…TEACH!” she yelped, running to hug him, “I… _WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!_ I thought you were PISSED at me because I stayed in Silvermoon!”

“To stay with family, to reforge bonds?” he asked her with a raised eyebrow, “Why would I be angry at that? You have not finished your lessons Young One.”

“And whose fault was THAT?” she crossed my arms, “It’s been a YEAR, and I haven’t heard from you at ALL,” she blinked, “Wai, how’d you recognize me…” she gestured at herself, “I mean, you didn’t know that I had aged…”

“The wind tells me many things Young One,” he reached into her cloak and patted Leona on the head, “Come. We have much to discuss.”

He left the Tavern and Kit ran after him, “Teach… what on Azeroth made you come for me  _now_?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Breathe deeply in.” Teach said as Leona and Kit sat in the cave with him, and he lit some incense, placing it in a pot, “Close your eyes… your outer senses. Turn yourself to your inner world. Find those memories and nightmares and face them.”

Both nodded and took a deep breath, closing their eyes and breathing deeply in.

_Raine was running, holding the still body of a child as blood stained her gown._

_There was a door opening to lead down dark stairs that smelled of death and blood._

_There was a screaming as someone collapsed in front of a green crystal._

_There was the sound of a baby crying._

_And then a bright light engulfed it all, protecting what she could until the darkness chased her away._

_There was the door again, years later… the baby grown into a girl opening it._

_And then…_

Kit's eyes shot open and she fell forward, being steadied by the Pandaren’s and Leona’s hands.

“Did you see into your nightmares?” he asked gently.

“I… I’m not sure what I saw… there was so much, some from,” she looked at him, “What’s IN that incense?”

He nodded, wiping my tears, “What you needed. Go home Young One. You have not much time.”

I nodded and picked up Leona, hugging her tightly, “Teach…” she glanced at him, “You’re gonna come by again, right? I… I kinda want you to show my kid sister a few things.”

He smiled, “I will be at the Peak. Bring her there when you are ready.”


	5. News...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit finds out Luce has been returned to her egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post this one, because it's seems out of place with the rest. But at some point, they did have to tell Kit that Luce had been killed by Vel.
> 
> And Leona was told not to tell her Luce was in the egg, Luna didn't even trust Kit with that information at this point in the story.
> 
> Which, by the way, shows that when Luna is altogether there, she's really dangerously intelligent. There are reasons she's my most lethally powerful character.

**News...**

“You’re wrong…” Kit said quietly, staring at Leona and Luna, “No, she can’t be dead.”  
  
The smaller girl chewed her bottom lip and frowned as she clenched her fists, “I… that is what I was told,” she whispered.

“You know Lucie,” Luna sighed, “She was likely doing something to protect all of us,” she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, “I… just wish that she had trusted us with whatever it was.”

“It’s true then,” Kit didn’t look at either one, “That voice on the com last night… she got to Vel. She had to have gotten to Vel and made her do it,” she closed my eyes, fighting back tears, “I… I can’t even… how am I gonna tell Evie that she’s not going to be there for him anymore!”

Leona was on the verge of her own tears, and Luna patted both of our shoulders, sighing as they both started wailing hot angry tears as she hugged they both.

“But I don’t understand!” Kit finally cried, “How come Luce didn’t turn back into an egg! She’s a phoenix!”

“There is a chance… that when we are killed suddenly without warning, that the healing magics we utilize do not work,” Luna said quietly, “It happened to Grandfather… he was so broken that his body was scattered to the wind.  That is why Lucierin never trusted Cero, he reminded her too much of the Prince that used us so. Grandfather was used so that he could return to the Sunwell after all.”

“I still can’t believe it,” she cried, “She… she actually loved Vel, for her to be…”

Luna stood, taking Leona’s hand and Kit looked up in surprise at the sudden movement, then shut-up as she saw the shaking shoulders.

“It just proves that Lucierin is more like Grandfather than she wanted any of us to think,” she whispered in such a low voice that they barely heard her, “The one she loved most killed her. That is why she didn’t return to her egg.”

Kit chewed my bottom lip, “Luna…”

“I need to check on Taladren,” she said quietly, “Leona, you still have your morning training. Let’s leave Kit alone for a bit,” she looked over her shoulder, giving a forced smile, “I will bring you some apples in a bit. I know that I am not Lucie, but please, share them with me?”

She nodded, “Sure…” she said trying to return her smile as she nodded and left her room with Leona.


	6. The Missing Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit goes missing... it's just... her usual wandering, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from batandmole and kit-sunsoul
> 
> The usual editing for perspective. The song Kit sings is the Kender Traveling Song from the Dragonlance Chronicles by Tracy Hickman and Margaret Weiss.

**The Missing Kit**

Leona was pacing, her head turning towards the soft footsteps as Serene entered the room, “Any sign?”

The elder girl shook her head, “No… and I didn’t see her when I went to speak to Theravir, I thought that she had gone home, but…” she wrung her hands, “Aura and I searched all over the place, every possible pathway… She is not anywhere to be seen.”

Leona frowned, “I… I shouldn’t have let her go off alone,” she sat down, “Luna was counting on me, what will I do?”

“Hush! It’s not your fault,” Serene went to hug the small girl, “Kit is fine, I promise, she’s fine and asleep in a tree somewhere. She’ll show up later this morning with an armful of apples and demand that you break her ribs again!”

Leona sniffed, her head slowly going to nod, “I…”

“It’s alright,” Serene smiled, “Come on… let’s go eat some breakfast. You need your strength.”

She didn’t let the worry in her eyes reach her voice.

Kit had to come home soon. She was just lost. And it’s not like she couldn’t get out of any trouble that she found…

Right?

 

* * *

 

 

She woke up in a dark room and turned, “Evie…” she murmured, reaching for him.

“And just who is this Evie?” laughed a voice that Kit knew _far_ too well.

She shot up, eyes wide as she found herself on a table surrounded by several sets of eyes, all watching her from deep within their hoods.

“Poor little Kaelona. She never even suspected my coming this time.”

“It’s a joke… a cruel joke…” she whispered, “Uncle promised… Daddy promised…”

“I will take my revenge upon them later,” she could see the smirk on the blonde’s lips, but still couldn’t see _her_ , “Now then, let me see what secrets I can use against them.”

“I’m not gonna tell ya anything!” Kit snapped, “Just try! There’s not a damn thing you can do to…”

No one moved, but suddenly she was being held back by shadowy arms, felt her touch her head.

No one was there!

“Foolish little girl. You’ll still be of use, one way or the other,” she whispered, “If I can’t get you to be obedient, I’ll make you into a lovely doll.”

She felt the tingling at the front of her mind, shivered as she realized that she could do it too. She’d be blank and there was nothing that anyone could do…

_Luna's immune to this… how…?_

Quickly!

_“Your one true love’s a sailing ship_  
_That anchors at our pier._  
_We lift her sails, we man her decks,_  
_We scrub the portholes clear…”_

Kit felt a pause as she started to sing, then grinned, going through that song and another, keeping her mind on the words, hell at some point just started making them up.

_Even if my voice gave out I could sing in my head!_

It stopped her for a little bit at least…

_But I’d have to fall asleep sometime, I just hope that help can come before then._


	7. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona goes to Judessa's while the search for Kit continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from featherbloodsisters and batandmole.
> 
> No real editing here other than putting two posts together. The beginning of Leona's whole "I MUST PROTECT EVERYONE" mindset though.

**Worry**

_Lady Farflight._

_I know that a letter from me is not welcome, nor are you ready to forgive me for what happened._

_However, I am not writing about that. I am writing about Leona._

_I fear that with Kit missing that she is under great stress, and needs you greatly, even more than she needs the General or the King._

_There is more… but it is not my place to put into a letter._

_I will bring her to Silvermoon soon. If it pleases you, let her come into your estate, at least, until Brother is not so preoccupied with matters he is trying desperately to control._

_When Kit returns, I’m certain that she will come for Leona._

_Thank you._

_Luna._

_P.s. Please listen to Leona’s warnings… she often sees things that no one else can._

 

* * *

 

 

Leona yawned, her toes curling as she stretched beneath the piles of pillows and soft blankets covering Judessa’s bed. “I miss Kit,” the girl sighs, the lack of sound and the mage’s scent saying that she was gone, “I miss morning training and camping outdoors and feeling useful.”

  
Instead of Luna’s simple breakfast, there was an elaborate affair with Judessa’s worgen chef, and while exceptionally tasteful, Leona found herself playing with her food and sighing, not even turning to marvel at the sweet and savory smelling platter of fish and fruit.

  
Lilah growled at her, and Leona blushed, then started to quickly eat everything, offering a quiet thank you as she ran out into the courtyard.

  
“I have to get bigger,” she said quietly as she took her practice sword and began her morning exercises, pretending that Kit was there with her, “If I’m bigger then I can help Serene…” she swung at an imaginary foe, “Go and save Kit,” a second one, “Have Evie be proud of me,” a third, “And then the General and Jude will be happy and so will everyone else!”

  
She kept swinging, the practice dummies being demolished beneath her strikes, until none were left and she panted as she paused, then fell to her knees.

  
“I… I can’t help anyone now,” she said quietly, “I can’t even be there for them….” she sniffed, “I… I want Kit to come home!”

  
It was almost a new mantra for her, she would be crying even harder when she found out later, nearly by accident that Evie was now missing as well.

  
She’d hide herself in the bath, soaking in the tub and crying. Judessa would find her back under the beds, hugging a small patch of lynx fur and whispering her wish into a locket that Kit once gave her.

  
“ _I… wish that I was big enough to protect everyone…_ ”

 


	8. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit is still being held prisoner by Alandrine. Can she hold out?

**Capture**   
  


It was a long day and even longer night. 

But… Kit had survived, her mind was still her own. Alandrine finally got annoyed enough with the monk that she ordered her brought to this cell. 

When she felt her leave her mind alone, Kit started thinking. 

She had her arms chained up and hanging from the ceiling, to ensure that Kit was as comfortable as needed to be, but at least her legs were free. She tried bracing her feet and kicking into a flip to see if she could somehow pull the chains down.

Nada. she ended up making a makeshift swing, and frowned as she put a foot down to stop it.

“Luce would have already picked those locks,” she muttered, glancing up at the bracers attached to the chains, “And I’m pretty sure Lea would have accidentally pulled them down by now, or Serene would have freezed them and she’d shatter them.”

No use… none of them were there, just her. So what did _she_ know.

The wall was too far away to try and climb it, not that she could see where the chain met the ceiling anyways. 

“Well. They gotta take me out sometime,” Kit said cheerfully, “Might as well wait until then, overpower them, and make a break for it.”

It was better than nothing at least. And now she knew how to avoid Alandrine’s mental probing, or at least how to fight it.

_I have this! I’ll rescue myself for once!_

The door opened, and she readied herself, prepared to…

_**“Enjoy my little present. I think he’d make a handsome servant, don’t you?”** _

They dumped someone inside, closed the door, and Kit didn’t say anything until I was certain they and Alandrine were out of thought and earshot.

She was too busy staring at who was now lying in her cell, tied up and rather miffed off at the world.

_Course, that's kinda his usual expression, but still…_

“Evie…” she whispered, “How did they…” Tears welled up in my eyes, “ _Ass_! I was keeping them  _AWAY_  from any memories of you, what the hell are ya doin’ here?!?”

 

* * *

 

 

_They have been at it for days._

_We were brought to this ruined inn, tied hand and foot and thrown into a heap on the floor. Then the guards left and the men with dark hoods and dark clothing came._

_There was one thing that marked them, the red sigil, with an arrow piercing a four pointed star._

_Every day they would come in at sunrise and stay until sunset, and every day they would beat Evirin. Not a finger was ever laid on me._

_On the ninth day, sunrise came… and no one else did._

_It was a chance, a slim one, but a chance. All I had to do was get myself and Evie out and we could make a break for it._

_I dislocated my shoulder and squirmed free of my bindings. Evie was tied up far more than I was and he was hurt badly._

_But there was a knife that Vel hid in his boot, and a communicator that I could reach her on._

_It took a bit, but when I got the second rope from him I got an answer, shortly after she came._

_And then…_

_She claimed to be working for Alandrine. To have killed Luce. She kicked Evie over._

_I started to go stop her, and…_

_My mind was under attack, flames and shadows overtook me, and I knew this was Alandrine’s doing, that my memories were being taken._

_I had no time! I had to grab one, hold it so far deep inside of me that it could never be taken._   
  
_I chose… and then there was nothing._

She woke up in a her room, rubbing at her eyes, “Lady Kaelona?” asked a voice and she looked to see the servant at the door, “Your grandmother wants you to come to breakfast.”

“The ritual is tomorrow?” she asked, moving to rise from the bed.

“Yes Milady,” the servant rushed forward to dress her, “The Great One wishes for you to perform it. She says that you have shown great aptitude in the arts.”

“Yes,” Kaelona paused, her eyes narrowing for a moment, “I’m sorry, but I did not catch your name.”

“Milady must be playing another joke, of course she knows me, it’s Keira, remember?” the servant took a brush and set to work on her hair, “You have been studying so hard as of late Milady, you must be very happy that your grandmother is returning.”

There was a shimmer of something in the young woman’s eyes, but she shook her head and wondered at the tear on her cheek, then soon forgot it, turning to Keira and smiling, “Yes… yes, I am,” she said quietly, “Our family will be together again. That is all that matters.”


	9. The Princess Kaelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit has no memory of herself, and is still in control of the cult serving Alandrine... and what has become of Evirin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No edits needed for this one. Originally posted to kit-sunsoul.tumblr.com

**The Princess Kaelona**  
  


“I brought you some snacks,” Kaelona whispered as she entered her room after ensuring that Keira was no where near by, then went to the closet and opened it, moving her dresses to see the whelpling with such pretty dark scales, “Milord, I am sorry that it isn’t much, but we did have some fish for dinner.”

  
She felt horrible and didn’t know why Grandmother wanted her to, of all things, kill the handsome Sin'dorei lord that was with her when she woke up. He already looked like he had been through enough pain already.  
She had originally meant to turn him into a rabbit. She didn’t know why the polymorph spell had reacted the way it did.

  
Still, the rest of her plan was alright, she still could hide him, now that Grandmother wasn’t searching for her, her mind was her own.

  
For now at least.

  
“Lord Crystalsun, can I call you Alistair? Or is that overly familiar of me?” she asked as she placed the food down and sat next to him, “I… am sorry,” she hugged her knees and glanced at him, “You didn’t have to come with me… you could have flown away. I wouldn’t have chased you and Grandmother thinks you’re dead.”

  
She sighed, “I was surprised that she had even sent me out there. Normally I don’t leave these walls,” she frowned, “Grandmother will be returning, but then we’re moving, all of us, and then I’m to be wed.”

  
The whelpling stared at her and she blushed, “Not my choice!” she snapped, “Look, I don’t even know this…” her cheeks turned bright red and she glanced away, “I… apologize, I don’t know what has gotten into me.”

  
She turned back to him, smiling sadly, “Tell me Lord Crystalsun… have you ever been in love or…” she shook her head, “I… apologize again, that is still overly familiar of me. I…” she frowned, “I’m afraid that I have never met the Duke Haerash Nightshade. I will not get to know such a thing as love, but I hope that he is at least kind.”

  
There was a bitterness in her voice, “I wish that my dreams were true… the ones of flying and climbing trees…” she stared at the wall across from them, not caring about the tears falling from her eyes.

  
“I want to be as brave as the girl that is there. I want…” her voice trailed off, then she glanced at Alistair, “E…”

  
He looked at her expectantly, and she frowned, the shimmer of recognition there.

  
But then, near as soon as it came, it vanished again, she blinked, then shook her head and wiped at her eyes, “What was I talking about…?”

  
She got up quickly, hearing footsteps in the hall, picking up the empty tray of food and running into her room and putting it on the table as Keira entered, “Finished with your dinner then Milady?”

  
“Oh yes,” Kaelona said happily, “Do you know when I am expected to leave for Grandmother’s return?”

  
“In the morning Milady,” Keira smiled, “You will ride the dragon hawk to the place of return at first light.”

  
She nodded and let the maid undress her and prepare her for bed, “I will hardly be able to sleep tonight, I am so excited to see Grandmother again,” Kaelona glanced at her, “Do you think she will be happy?”

  
“Oh yes Milady, very much so,” her work done Keira bowed, “Now if you will excuse me, I must finish work on your wedding dress. Not much time left after all.”

  
Kaelona watched her leave and slowly nodded, “I… am going to bring Paradise to my people,” she said quietly, “It doesn’t matter that I will never be free,” she went to look out her window, climbing into the seat and pressing her head against the barred glass.

  
She fell asleep there, not even waking up when the blanket was draped over there and Evirin sat next to her and pulled her to his chest, though she smiled a bit.

  
In her dreams at least, she could still be Kit.

 


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaelona may not remember being Kit... at least not while awake. Meanwhile, Leona starts to come up with a plan to help after the hapless monk is rescued from Alandrine's cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay mindfuckery!
> 
> from kit-sunsoul and batandmole tumblrs!

**Dreams**

She didn’t recognize any of this… though they _knew_ her, promised as much when she had fell and Grandmother had left her.

She had been thrown away, and these strangers took her in.

Kaelona frowned, “But… are they really…?”

Her dreams held the answer, but they were… just that, dreams. Not _real_ memories.

She wished she was the girl in them. Kit was so brave and strong. She never doubted, even when she got into trouble.

And she got into trouble a lot…

These people seemed to think that she was her. But she wasn’t. She was Kaelona. 

Wasn’t she?  
  


“Kit!” a voice screamed happily and then she was knocked back by a girl with red hair barreling into her in a giant hug, “I was so worried!”

She glanced up at the girl, noticing quickly that she was blind and reached to touch her face, “Who…” she frowned, “Leona?”

“You remembered?” she said happily, “Jude said that you didn’t, but you…” she tilted her head, “Why are you afraid?”

There were tears in Kaelona’s eyes as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, “I… I only remember you… I don’t know why, but I can remember my…” she frowns, how were they related.

“Don’t worry,” Leona said happily, “It’s a start.”

 

* * *

 

 

Leona frowned, staying very still as to not disturb Kit.

But she was sleeping late. And forgotten everyone but her or not, Kit _never_ slept past the second hour after sunrise… no matter HOW late she had stayed up the night before.

Her nose scrunched in thought, they _had_ stayed up late. She had questions and Leona tried her best to give answers. 

The plain and simple fact was… Kaelona did not remember being Kit.

_She remembered me…_

“Evie…” murmured the elder girl, her arms tightening around Leona, “…help…”

Well… there seemed to be one thing. Her dreams had her memories, even Leona could see that.

_The magic is throwing her off._ she sighed,  _Kit didn’t have magic before and now she does and her mem…_

Leona stopped that thought, rewound it and analyzed it carefully.

“I have to talk to Jude and the General…” she decided, the first parts of a plan forming in her mind, “It might… yes…” she scrunched her nose in thought, “It’s gonna work!”

She settled back in Kit’s arms, she can wait until her sister woke up to go and get the help she needed.

Besides, she was still Kit in her dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

“So how come you’re not trying to remember?”

She looked up at the voice, falling back on her bottom as she saw the girl hanging upside down off of a tree branch, “Y…you…”

Kit grinned and took a bite of her apple, “No, I’m serious. They told you, so don’t you think it’s better to at least try?”

“But I’m not you!” Kaelona wrung her hands, tears in her eyes, “I’m a coward! I…  have no strengths… no will…”

Kit shrugged and flipped out of her tree, landing to squat at her other self, poking and pulling her cheek, “I’m not any braver than the next person. Man, Alandrine really did a number on me, huh?”

“D…don’t say Grandmother’s name!”

“Why? She’s gone into that other time. Didn’t know she had an infinite with her, makes going after her difficult,” Kit frowned, “Don’t be scared of her anymore Kaelona. She already did her worse. We survived,” she stood and sighed, placing her hands on her hips, “Man though, she made a lot of people cry this time. At least you remember Leona.”

“But why?” Kaelona sniffed, wiping her eyes, “Who is she?”

Kit puffed out her cheeks, “Not all of it, damn. I really thought that was the one I grabbed,” she took her staff out, twirling it before she hit Kaelona on the head, “Not important now. Get Daddy, that present he gave us.”

“Present…?”

“It’s a glass apple. Take it to the General. If you don’t know, ask Leona where it is. And you don’t have to now. I can wait, though everyone’s gonna be pissed at me about it. You decide Kaelona. You wanna be like you are, that’s fine,” she grinned, “Cause you’re me. You’ll be alright.”

With that she vanished and Kaelona opened her eyes.


	11. Absorbing Magic and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona tries to absorb a curse, and Kaelona still doesn't remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo boy, the second time Leona got hit with a nasty curse.

**Absorbing Magic and Denial  
** ****  
Serene blinked as she heard the crying and frowned as she followed it, “Leona…?” she asked tentatively as she knocked on the girl’s door, wondering when it was that she returned home.

The girl in question was sitting in the floor in a pile of clothing and armor… and was no longer a girl. She had seemingly aged to about seventeen or eighteen years of age, and Serene blinked, not meaning to stare, but not able to help herself.

Part of it was Leona was rather in a state of undress, and she could guess as to why. With her new attributes, there was absolutely no way her old shirts would fit over her chest or her old pants over her hips. 

“What happened?”

Leona looked to Serene, hastily wiping her eyes, “I could sense the bad magic in her, so I tried to take it out and…” she started crying again, “Everything’s off-balance and my stomach hurts and I don’t know why nothing fits anymore and…”

“Leona… do you not realize that you’re a few feet taller now?” Serene slowly asked, moving forward to grab the girl’s wrists, moving her hands to feel her chest, “Your cheeks aren’t as chubby anymore but…”

The now the same age girl blushed as she slowly began to realize why exactly her clothing wasn’t fitting. “You mean I… I’m _big_?”

“Not _that_ big,” Serene smiled, “I think I have a few extra things that will suit you until we get the blacksmith and tailor. I’ll let Teacher know right away…” she paused, “You… what do you mean you tried to take the bad magic away?”

Leona paled and Serene sighed, “It must have reacted when you moved it,” she said softly, reaching to ruffle the girl’s hair, “I told you to be careful about breaking magic like that. But I wonder if Jude realizes how well you would take to training as a spellbreaker. I suppose now we can talk to the General about it.”

The red-head tilted her head, “You… think I’m skilled enough…?”

Serene smiled, “Very. Well,” she stood up, “You got your wish. You’re big now. At least until we fix this.”  
  


* * *

Kaelona smoothed out her robes, smiling at the reflection in the mirror, “Mother wore this,” she said quietly, “Is it right for me to?”

Nearly a week had past since Grandmother left her, nearly a week as she struggled to remember some small tidbit of this life.

Sadly, except for Leona, there were none. And the girl had seemingly vanished a few nights ago. 

There was one lucky break, Kaelona had found a chest with her mother’s things, so carefully preserved that they didn’t look more than a year old.

“But she died when I was born…” she whispered sadly as she turned away from the mirror, “And it makes no sense for the General to have these.”

_They probably belonged to Leona’s and Taladren’s mother_ , she decided,  _She must have been a priestess as well._

**_“Wow, am I really this stubborn and stupid?”_ **

Kaelona gasped and whirled around, catching her reflection once more, swearing that it was Kit sticking out her tongue before it shimmered back to herself.

“I’m not you…”

She wrung her hands, collapsing to her knees in tears, “I can’t remember anything about myself that makes me you, Evirin… he says he loves me, but it’s only because he’s looking for you! I do not belong here!”

Kaelona hugged herself, “I want to go home,” she cried, “I want to go back to Grandmother and… even if it means that I will be trapped forever, I want to help her. She’s going to save everyone.”

The reflection shimmered again, and she turned away before Kit could see her.

But she heard the disappointed words her other self said.

_**“You really believe that?”** _

 


	12. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serene has to fix a few things, and make some protective charms. Meanwhile Mira has some rather bad news and an odd order from the General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is several posts, not in the order they were posted, and edited for perspective and to make sense.
> 
> Mira is in the state she's in because she doesn't' remember being a part of the Legion or a succubus btw. And she refuses to leave Cero's estate because of losing control too many times.

**Preparations  
**

“Do I have too?” Leona puffed out her cheeks, “I  _like_  being big.”

“Yes, but it’s having too much strain on your systems. And I did find a way to reverse it,” Serene sighed as she looked over the other girl’s body, “Unfortunately I can’t do the same for Kit, but her case is a tad different. She was directly hit by the magic, it doesn’t have you as it’s target.”  
  
She placed icicles on Leona’s back, “Sorry, I know that it’s cold.”

The red-head shivered, wincing as she folded her arms and rested her head on them, “You already started this too…”

“I had to wait a bit for the full extraction, but yes. That’s why you stopped before you grew into an old hag,” Serene adjusted her glasses, “But if I don’t take care of it now, it’ll regain it’s momentum and finish the job. Alandrine really did make a nasty little spell… and it was almost as if she anticipated someone trying to take it from Kit.”

Leona chewed her bottom lip, it wasn’t as if she  _tried_  to take it… she was just trying to move the energies, break the spell.

She just failed. Horribly. 

Judessa didn’t yell at her too much thankfully. And it seemed that Serene was able to take care of it.

But still… she had wanted to stay big, so she could protect everyone…

“Guess I’ll have to grow up the  _normal_  way,” the blind girl mused bitterly.

“It’s not so bad,” Serene smiled, “And Kit will still be your sister. Maybe Judessa can give you lessons on spell-breaking?” she finished with the ice and then placed a few papers in front of Leona, taking her hands, “This will take a few moments, why don’t we finish the reading lessons.”

Leona nodded, not wanting to complain any more than she already had as she concentrated on the raised runes.  
  
But she did want to ask if the bad magic being taken caused one to be so damn _itchy._  
  


* * *

 

Luna frowned as she examined the blood mage's vitals, “Mira…”

“Will I be able to finish my research?”

She glanced up at her, “I… I can’t say. It’s fading, but it’s still going. You might not at all.”

Mira looked to her as she placed away her medical bag, “You are a horrible liar Luna…” she smiled, “Please continue to watch over Taladren and the General for me.”

_**“I’m amazed. You’re accepting it as things are?”** _

“Maybe he can figure out what needs to be done,” Luna muttered in response to Flare, “We can… try asking…” she frowned, “But I don’t know if anyone he trusts knows anything about it.”

“Luna. It is alright,” she looked towards the window, “Wherever he and Kerri took me from to place me in this form, I don’t regret leaving there. I’ve learned far too much here and I won’t trade my memories for even one more second of the time I have.” she stood and walked towards the door, “I…. just want time to do this last thing.”

“At least…” Luna followed me, “I can show you, the Faeries and I have time before the field trip, so I’ll bake one with you and then you’ll understand it better. I know you can organize your notes on your own.”

Mira nodded, “I’d like that very much,” she took my hand and walked with me to the basement.

Flare followed,  ** _“It’s a matter of binding and nourishment. If your Master can’t see that and lets you die, I’ll rain fire down on his house and all that he loves.”_**

Luna glanced back at him and frowned and he sat, licking a paw,  ** _“Well obviously not you Songbird. You leave cream and mouse souls for me. You’re_ _safe.”_**

* * *

 

  
Serene sighed, running her fingers along the icy runes in the floor, the “reset point” that she and Aura had used for their experimentation on the strange magic Leona had managed to take from Kit.

“How many times did we use this,” she mused, the memories of those tests muddling together like a dream, frowning as she saw the number there.

Forty-two.

She looked at the pocket of time magic behind that, frowning as she wondered if it was actually possible. 

“No wonder I feel so much older now,” she whispered as she stood, then pressed the spells on the runes, summoning the energies used to create it to disperse back into the Caverns. 

True, many of those were times that she or Aura had been killed in trying to manipulation Alandrine’s spell.

But…

She took a deep breath, placing her hands on her waist and smoothing her robes, “I no longer hear the voices… somehow I gained control back… we didn’t just work on the shielding charm there.”

She smiled, “It seems,” the remnants of the spell not reabsorbed into the Caverns swirled into ice and arcane that absorbed into her palm, “That all I truly needed was a focus… and time.”  
  


* * *

 

Mira didn’t think that she would have realized that they had gone through time and space if she hadn’t been working on checking the research her students had undergone.

_Marvelous work, I would have to give Aura and Serene a reward for it later…_

But despite all efforts to go back and rejoin the world, accept her fears over my being able to control myself, accept her desires to live before she died, the blood mage found herself still in her dark laboratory, the ice sculpture of Kerri and Flare to keep her company.

She suppose that is why she undertook this mission of the General’s. She needed the fresh air.

That and there was a part of the magic, the part her students had labeled Shadow, that after hearing the initial reports on the events in that Alternate Dalaran, she had to check.

Halfhill was as bustling as ever, and it was her resting spot before she would attempt to climb the stair and beyond. Besides that, there was someone here that the General wanted her to deliver a letter to.

Mira found the Pandaren drinking in the market place, “Lady Jadesword…?”

She turned towards her, “You…” she narrowed her eyes, “No, you can’t be her, she died even before the Princess did,” she took a swig of her drink, “Whaddya want?”

Flare had growled warningly at that, but Mira ignored him and held out the letter to deliver, “Mas… the General Sunsoul sends this letter. He intends to give attention to Lady Dawnsinger’s holdings…”

“We’ve been giving it plenty of attention,” she snaps as she placed down her cup, “We remember what she did for us. We’re not going to let her farm be broken up,” she smirked, “You’re late you know. We’ve already received word about those lands.”

She blinked, “Er… what do you mean?”

“The Celestials claimed it,” she shook her head and poured more drink from a small bottle into her cup, “Yu'lon came to me in a vision, she says that there will be someone coming that will restore lost lands with the work done there. The farm is reserved for that person.”

_**In other words, you and the General can go suck an egg.** _

Mira stared, “But the lands belonged to…”

“And they were appropriated by the Tillers a few months ago,” she makes a shooing motion, “You know, aside from Lady Dawnsinger, I never liked your kind much. Too skinny and always thinking about how you can get ahead. No thoughts about anything else at all in those pretty heads of yours.”

With that she returned to drinking, giving Mira one last look as if to say, _“Why are you still here?”_


	13. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serene and Leona are left behind as others go to the alternate timeline to stop Alandrine for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I do not have any writing on what happened in Alternate Dalaran because the actual RP event wiped me. But meanwhile, the dragons were left waiting and worrying. 
> 
> Alandrine was defeated for good at least. And now, there's just a few small matters to attend to...

**Waiting**

  
Leona and Serene waited together, one pacing back and forth, checking her communicator every few seconds.

The other calmly read her book, “They’ll be alright Lea-doodle,” the elder girl said soothingly, “They’ll all be home soon, you’ll see.”

There was a bit of worry in her voice, but she did her best to keep it out of her tones.

_I suppose that this is how the others must feel when Leona and I do missions._

Serene shook her head, “Theravir has the charm that Aura and I made, he won’t be harmed. And the glass apple had been given to Fever, he'll ensure that it is used at the right time.”

The hours passed, Leona was sleeping in Serene’s arms when the first bit on the communicator came.

“HEY ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!”

The red-head instantly woke up, “It’s Kit! She remembers!” she said happily, not hearing anything after that as she got up and threw on some clothes, “Serene, I’m going to meet her and Evie!”

The mage chuckled, “Tell them your feelings tomorrow, let her have some rest first,” she said wisely, then frowned, “Leona…”

_“Terry had been injured, we need Ollie…”_

She paled, “I must go as well,” she said as she grabbed her cloak.

“I’m sure he’s alright,” Leona said quietly, hearing the fear in her voice, “That charm you made protected against everything, and he would have been encased in ice if it was fatal, right?”

Serene nodded, then cursed at herself for forgetting and said, “You’re right, But…”

“You love him,” Leona smiled, “So it’s like my worrying over Kit,” she tilted her head, “But you didn’t ask him to marry you?”

“We don’t always marry those we love Leona,” Serene kissed her forehead, “It’s a different sort that we have for them. Even if they’re not really our parents or siblings.”

With that both left, heading quickly to see the one they looked up to most.


	14. Before the Sunwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit goes to the Dead Scar at Cero's request and Luna prepares for a special pilgrimage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly edited for continuity, especially on Luna's letter.

**Before the Sunwell**

 

She was herself… and she was home.

The black shadow flames were fading into soft jade as Kit held up my hand to look at them, and she chewed her bottom lip as she concentrated on moving them around.

_I should be going to Evie and Leona._

But first, Cero had asked her to come to this place, a small area outside the Eastern Sanctum, where the sapling Raine had planted nearly two years ago was growing. 

It was a peaceful place, she closed my eyes to listen to the birdsong as she popped open the potion he had given me and drank it down.

She  _should_ be questioning things like that… _but no matter what, even after the other one… I trust Daddy more than anyone._

“Kit…?”

Tears were in her eyes as she opened them to look at the Spirit Healer floating above her, and she quickly moved to my feet.

“…Mama…”

 

* * *

 

 

_Lucierin,_

_I am… not altogether ready for what will happen today. I take the remnants of the Faeries to the Sunwell._

_I say remnants because during our trip to Alcaz Island, I was captured and many of them were stolen… used in that ritual to bring back the woman that caused so much pain. The General’s attempt to seal Loreilei’s demon and sword were successful… this is how they still were able to perform that procedure._

_Leos was the one that rescued me. After that I was able to stop them from taking the rest._

_What happened next… I am not proud of…_

_But. The ones I saved are ready. They will return to the Light tonight, be able to be reborn and live lives that were stolen from them so long ago._   
  
_Three are holding back, but that is not important._

_What is, is that I finally have led them home, but I am unsure that the cost was worth it._

_-Luna._


	15. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit hears a familiar song as the Pilgrimage to the Sunwell concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the true end of the Alandrine Saga, Cero used the Pilgrimage that Luna took the Faeries on to cast probably his most impressive spell (in my opinion at least), and Ladnis was led by the three Faeries that chose not to go into the Light with the rest into the waters of the Sunwell.
> 
> The Faeries returning to the Sunwell was a very important part of Luna's character development, and after she was never quite the same. There was a great sacrifice there, a price paid that she was not ready for, and Luna has still not recovered. Ladnis was not the only phoenix that paid for Raine's return.
> 
> I kept this in Kit's first person perspective, as this was a very personal matter and really deserves to be seen from her eyes.

**Mama**

_**“Sweet child, do not despair…”** _

  
_How many people have heard that song I wonder. I know for a fact that Taladren and I were sung it by her. After all it was our mother that made it up._

  
_**“The world is full of light and hope…”** _

  
_Leona knew it because I was the one that sung it to her, every night as I brushed her hair. It being one of the only things like a mother that I could do._

  
_**“Do not be afraid of the darkness, hold out your hand…”** _

  
_How many other people though, did the Timbermaw cubs get sung to when she spent the time in the tunnels? Were there any children of the pirates in Booty Bay that slept more soundly when she was down there?_

  
_**“I will gladly take it and walk with you…”** _

  
_Wrathion hummed it once, said he heard it when he was still in his egg. Lady Jadesword once told me that the refugees’ children were welcomed with it. Sunwalker Dezco said that she had held his twins and gently sung it. Anduin heard it when he was held prisoner in the Jade Forest._

  
_**“Sweet child, do not fear…”** _

  
_Did she ever go into the Alliance lands when she held the title of “Diplomat?” Was there even a moment of near peace that she shared that song with their children?_

  
_**“Your heart is strong, your path is before you…”** _

  
_So many people had heard it. There were two types as near as I could tell. The ones that heard it and placed it out of their head, only to have it come back as a small bird that sings outside their window, somehow reminded of my mother._

  
_**“Keep your eyes forward, your head held high…”** _

  
_The other were the ones that dismissed it completely, dismissed her completely. The ones that were completely surprised when they failed in their paths for power._

  
_**“Remember that I have never left you…”** _

  
_Alandrine had laughed at her, had celebrated Mama’s death._

  
_**“Sweet child, do not forget…”** _

  
_Yet… even after the death of the one in the alternate time…. it was Mama that defeated her, or rather her beliefs, it was Mama’s lullaby that saved me._

  
_**“You are not alone, even in the darkest hour…”** _

  
_They wielded it like a weapon, even without ever hearing it._

  
_**“Love will never forsake you…”** _

  
_Alandrine had no defense against it, she never understood what Mama had been saying all along. That even though death separates loved ones, they never really leave us. That it’s up to us to keep hope alive._

  
_**“We will always be within you.”** _

  
I blinked as I heard the words on the communicator, my breath catching as tears streamed down my face, turning and leaving Evie and Leona there as I started running.

  
I wasn’t even sure where to… didn’t realize until I got there that I was at where the sapling was planted by the Eastern Sanctum. Only the sapling was now a full grown tree, one that was blessing Quel'thalas with it’s blossoms of pale white.

  
And there, sitting in the branches, dressed in a feathery looking robe of bright pinks and yellows, her hair now a pale gold instead of the near red that it once was, her face and bare arms lined with thin scars that resulted when the dagger exploded into shards that pierced her body.

  
She was smiling, the most gentle smile that there ever could be, one that made you feel so loved and wanted, and most importantly…

  
She was singing, guiding us to her. Telling us that she had never really left us.

  
I don’t know what miracle I had to thank for it. But I would never forget…  
Mama was alive…


End file.
